New Family
by StephR1984
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this one, so you'll just have to read it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE wrestlers. Wish I did, but the world is just not fair!  
  
Rating: R- same as always. Possible sex later, and I tend to have a potty mouth. Sometimes I end up cussing like a sailor.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
*Ding*  
  
Gaby pulled her TV dinner out of the microwave. "Thanksgiving, ha! What do I have to be thankful for? Oh, I know! I am thankful for the invention of the microwave, for without it, I would not have this wonderful turkey TV dinner!" Gaby said out loud. She thought that some people might think that she was crazy if they heard her talking to herself all of the time, of course if there were any other people, she really wouldn't have to talk to herself.  
  
"I guess I can be thankful that no one else is here, that way I'm the only one that knows I'm crazy." She sat down in the living room with her dinner and turned the TV to Smackdown. "At least I have one good Thanksgiving tradition," she thought with a smile.  
  
Gaby had spent most Thanksgivings alone since she was 15. Not that her parents were dead or anything, they just didn't care. Every Thanksgiving, Gaby would go to the store, buy a TV dinner, and that would be her Thanksgiving. She moved out at 19. 4 years later, she was still in the same apartment. She was a waitress at a local bar. Her boss Joe had given her the night off since it was Thanksgiving.  
  
"Hello?" Gaby picked up her phone wondering who was calling her.  
  
"Gaby, it's your mother."  
  
"Really, damn. I couldn't have guessed that from your voice." Gaby replied with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"There is no need to get snippy."  
  
"What do you want, mom? I was eating."  
  
"I need you to come over. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Can't you just tell me now?"  
  
"No, this is not an over the phone conversation. I really need to tell you this in person. Please come over."  
  
"Fine. I'll be over there in about 45 minutes. Bye." They hung up. She looked down at her dinner. She really didn't want to have to refreeze it, and nothing was open today. "Stupid national holiday." She thought. She set her VCR to record Smackdown. She'd watch it when she got back home. She wondered what the heel could be so important that she couldn't tell her over the phone. Better be really damn important! She headed to her bedroom and got dressed.  
  
She pulled up to her mom's house. "That's strange," she thought to herself, "I didn't know mom knew anyone that owned a motorcycle." She opened the door to her mother's house. It never did smell like a holiday in here. All she wanted was the smell of a turkey, or some stuffing- something. Gaby heard a deep laugh coming from the living room- one that she didn't recognize. Her mom wasn't in trouble 'cause that wasn't an evil laugh, but one that was hearty and fun. She cautiously into the living room.  
  
Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw him. He was even more huge in person than he was on TV. What was he doing here? It wasn't every day that a superstar was in her mom's house. She could just hear his entrance music in her head - "DEADMAN WALKIN'."  
  
"It's not nice to stare." He said breaking the silence.  
  
"Not to be rude mom, but why is the Undertaker in the house?"  
  
"Well, I needed to tell you both something, and I figured that I should do it with both of you here."  
  
"What's so important mom?" Mark asked.  
  
"Yeah, mom- wait. What? Did you just say mom?" Gaby asked.  
  
"Yeah, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom, were you going to tell me that I'm related to the Undertaker?"  
  
"My name is Mark."  
  
"Yes, Gaby, Mark is your brother."  
  
"Mom, I am 23 years old, and you are just now telling me that I have a brother. What the fuck mom?" Gaby yelled.  
  
"Don't use those words with your mother!" Mark said raising his voice.  
  
"Bite me. You've been my brother for all of what 5 minutes? You should have told me, hell you should have told both of us a long time ago. How could you let me go through life not knowing that I had a brother? What? You didn't think that was important enough to tell me? Guess not. Any thoughts Mark?" She asked emphasizing his name.  
  
"Well, I agree that you should have told both of us a long time ago, but how much bonding is really left to do? I mean, I'm 36, she's 23. We're both grown now, and we probably don't have that much in common."  
  
"Gaby likes wrestling. That's something."  
  
"Really? That's cool. I guess that explains why your jaw hit the floor when you initially saw me." He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Mark , why don't you take Gaby to see you wrestle. I bet she'd like that."  
  
"It's ok, you really don't have to. Well, at least I know that I have a brother. It was very nice to meet you, Mark. Now, I'm going back home, and I'm going to finish the TV dinner that I started." She turned to walk out but stopped when Mark called her name.  
  
"You don't celebrate Thanksgiving together?"  
  
"Nope, haven't for years. Could be because our family was never fully together till now, and it wouldn't really be all of our family without your wife and child."  
  
"Why didn't you bring them Mark?" Christi, their mom asked.  
  
"Sara is at home taking care of Brian (A/N: I don't know if that's the baby's name. I don't even know if it's a boy or not, so work with me). He's only a few weeks old, and I told her that I wouldn't be here that long. I was only going to stop in for a visit."  
  
"Maybe we could get together for Christmas or something as a family. What do you two think?"  
  
Gaby looked at Mark. If he agreed, then so would she, but if he didn't then she'd have her traditional TV dinner at home.  
  
"I'll talk to Sara when I get home, and I'll call you back."  
  
"Call me and let me know if Mark's coming. I'm going home to eat. It was great to meet you Mark." Gaby extended her hand, but Mark looked at her strangely.  
  
"You're my sister. We don't shake hands. Come here." Mark pulled her in for a hug. If they showed up for Christmas, it would be very interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even though I haven't updated in forever, I still unfortunately own no one except Gaby and her mom, and even though I made up Mark's kid, I'm almost certain that I don't own the baby.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Christmas was nearing and Mark hadn't called Christi to tell her that he would be joining her and Gaby for Christmas dinner. Gaby just chalked it up to him being famous and busy. After all, he had just found out about Gaby, she didn't feel that he had any obligation to spend the holidays with them, hell, he really didn't have to spend any time with them. Gaby was walking through the grocery store trying to decide on what she wanted to fix herself for Christmas. She was going to do something different this Christmas, no TV dinner, it was probably going to be take out. Maybe Chinese.  
  
"I still have a week till Christmas; I have plenty of time to decide." Gaby thought, "although, it would have been cool to say that I had Christmas dinner with the Undertaker." Gaby laughed lightly to herself.  
  
She finished shopping and headed home to fix herself lunch before she had to go to work. She had really started to loathe going to work. The drunks pinching her ass were really starting to get to her. "Oh well, I can find another job somewhere else." She pulled her car into the parking lot, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was sitting in front of her building.  
  
It was about 20 bikers, and there he was sitting in the front. Big dog in the ring, big dog with the bikers. "Hey Mark." She said using emphasis on his name.  
  
"Hey sis." He said using the same emphasis. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. What's with the entourage?"  
  
"The what?" One of the bikers asked.  
  
"'Tard. Entourage means group, or friends." Gaby replied slowly.  
  
"These are the guys." Mark replied. "This is Chains, and Bones." He said pointing at the two guys that were sitting on either side of him. "They, uh, take charge of the group while I'm out of town."  
  
Gaby stood eyeing them suspiciously. "That's nice. What are you doing here, Mark?"  
  
"Well, we were in the neighborhood and we figured that we'd come over and eat with you."  
  
"Yeah, um, I really don't stock my cabinets to fulfill the hunger needs of me and 20 bikers. So there really isn't enough here to feed all of the boys."  
  
"That's all right, hop on, we can go out to eat."  
  
"Mark, I have to be at work in a couple of hours, I really have to eat, shower, change clothes, and head out. I don't think I have time to go out to eat with you. Oh, by the way, I was supposed to ask you if you were coming to Christmas dinner with us?"  
  
"Don't know yet. Haven't talked to Sara about it."  
  
"Well, you're running out of time. You need to talk to her and let mom know."  
  
"Yeah, Marky, let mommy know if you're gonna be there." Chains mocked.  
  
"Look here, Chains, is it? Well, Chains, I don't need your shit. I just found out that Mark was my brother on Thanksgiving. You however, I just met today, so if what they say about first impressions lasting forever, then this will be etched into your brain. FUCK YOU!" She spat as she flipped him the double bird. Gaby turned to her car, got her groceries and went inside to eat and get ready for work.  
  
Meanwhile, as the rest of the guys were laughing at Chains for getting told off by a girl, Mark called Christi to find out where Gaby worked at.  
  
That Night  
  
"Here's you double scotch and soda sir. That'll be $6. Thanks."  
  
"I'll have a Jack and Coke."  
  
"Sure thing- Mark. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm ordering a drink, the boys will order their own. So, this is where you work, huh? Nice."  
  
"Thanks for the sarcasm there Mark, but you know what it pays, but it only pays when I work, not have conversations with people that I have only seen two or three times. Here's your Jack and Coke, that'll be $5." She said as she held out her hand for the cash.  
  
He looked down at her hand. "Aw, sis, you know I'm good for it, put it on my tab."  
  
"We don't have tabs here Mark."  
  
"But you know I'm good for it. Hey, how 'bout you pay for it, and I'll pay you back."  
  
"No, you'll pay for it, just not in cash. Hey Louie, this guy's trying to stiff me on a Jack and Coke."  
  
Louie, the bouncer at the club, who was about as tall as Mark, but weighed about as much as Rikishi, walked up to him. "You got two choices, you can either pay for your drink, or you can leave."  
  
"Do you know who this is?" Chains piped in.  
  
"Yeah, he's the big bad dog the Undertaker. Ohhh, I'm so scared I am shaking." Louie said dryly. "You heard your choices, now what's it gonna be?"  
  
Mark reached into his wallet and pulled out a $5 and tossed it at Gaby. "Thank you Big Brother, I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"Big brother?" Louie asked.  
  
"Yup, Louie, I'd like for you to meet my brother Mark Callaway, aka the Undertaker. You're not gonna try to stiff me again are ya bro?"  
  
"No," Mark scowled at her. He and Chains turned and went to where the rest of the boys were.  
  
Gaby hoped that they would leave before she got off work, but she had no such luck. "I'll see ya tomorrow Joe. Bye Louie."  
  
"Bye sweetheart. You gonna be ok?"  
  
Gaby looked over at Mark and the boys. "Yeah, Louie, I'll be fine." Gaby grabbed her purse from behind the bar. "Well, Mark are you gonna escort me out to my truck, or do you think I'm a big girl who can do it on my own?"  
  
"You sure are being a bitch."  
  
"You came into my place of business and could have gotten me fired for taking my attention away from the other customers who were ordering drinks. So I think I have a right to be a bitch, don't you?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Night Mark." Gaby got in her truck and headed for her apartment for some sleep.  
  
A/N: Well? What'd ya think? R & R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
"Are you stalking me, Mark?" Gaby asked as she reached her front door. She had noticed that Mark and the boys had followed her home and a few of them had parked in her driveway.  
  
"No, you're my sister, can't have mom yelling at me that I didn't make sure you got home safely, now can I?"  
  
"I really don't care if she yells at you."  
  
"Now is that any way to talk to your big brother?"  
  
"You're an ass. I'm going inside. Good night Mark." Gaby opened her door and went inside leaving Mark and his friends outside. She couldn't believe tonight, him following her to the bar, and then home from the bar. She just wanted to sit in her house alone without her new brother. She stripped off all of her clothes and climbed into her shower. After she had finally relaxed, she put on her pajama pants and tank and climbed into bed.  
  
When she woke up, she walked into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. "You sure wake up late."  
  
Gaby stood frozen in her kitchen. Who the hell was in her apartment? How the hell did they get in? She remembered locking the door last night. They would have to have a key to get in, and the only people that had a key were she and her mom, and that was definitely not her mom's voice.  
  
She slowly turned around to see exactly who it was in her house. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE??? I THOUGHT I LEFT YOU OUTSIDE LAST NIGHT!"  
  
"I called mom and said that I wanted to surprise you, and she said come over and she'd give me a key to your apartment. So, here I am."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What, you're not going to offer me anything to eat? I am a guest in your house."  
  
"No, you're an intruder. A guest is someone that I invite in, and I didn't invite you."  
  
"If you keep acting like that I'm not going to tell you the surprise that I have for you."  
  
"You were going to surprise me with something other than the overwhelming joy of your company? What could be better than that?"  
  
"Coming backstage with me to the show."  
  
"Really? You'd really take me backstage? You don't have to do that just because mom told you too. I can watch it on TV, I mean, it would be awesome to be backstage, don't get me wrong, but don't do it just because mom said."  
  
"No, she gave me the idea, but I thought that we could use that time to do a little brother sister bonding, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Gaby said smiling now that he was being nice to her.  
  
"You can come with me tonight."  
  
"Shit. I have to work."  
  
"Call in sick."  
  
"And are you going to pay me to go to this show?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok then, how am I gonna make money. I can't just take off work; I don't make enough money to do that. Why do you think I always eat TV dinners? They're cheap to buy. I don't have a lot of cash Mark. I don't expect any from you either, so don't get that idea, I'm just saying I can't take off work whenever I feel like it."  
  
"Hmmmmm. Maybe you could quit."  
  
"And do what Mark? Pull rent money out of my ass? I'm not my own personal ATM machine you know. What would I do for money?"  
  
"Didn't you go to college?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"What did you major in?"  
  
"Communications. Why?"  
  
"Why don't you work for the WWE?"  
  
"Right, 'cause I can just walk up to Vince McMahon and say when do I start? Yeah, right. He'd have me thrown out of the building."  
  
"I'll give him a call, and you can meet him tonight. How about that?"  
  
"Fine, I guess I can call in sick, but I better not be on TV or my boss will have my ass!"  
  
"Alright, let me call Vince."  
  
A/N: How's the story? I haven't picked a love interest for Gaby yet. I can't decide on which gorgeous guy it's gonna be Randy Orton, John Cena, Christian, Y2J. There are so many. What do you guys think? R & R PLEASE!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own no one famous.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
That night, Mark and Gaby arrived at the arena. It is even bigger in person than it looked on TV, Gaby thought. Many of the superstars were standing around talking to each other, some talking about their matches, some about clubs and bars and such. Then she saw him. *Oh God, he's even more gorgeous up close. The camera doesn't do him justice. She thought. Oh, shit, he's coming this way, oh I hope I look ok, I can't breathe. Ok, ok, just be calm, be calm, and breathe. He's just a man, a hot, sexy, gorgeous, yummy man. *  
  
"Yo, Deadman, what's up?"  
  
*He's so hot. *  
  
"Hey man. What's going on?"  
  
"Not much. Who's the hottie?"  
  
*Oh, I hope I'm not blushing, I'm blushing, I can feel it. Oh God, he's looking at me.*  
  
"Oh, this is my sister Gaby. Gaby, this is John Cena." I smiled. *Come on Mark, like I don't know who this stud is. *  
  
"It's nice to meet you John." Gaby swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She was fighting the urge to jump on John and start making out with him. *Not like that would be a horrible thing, it would probably be pretty nice, and by nice I mean the best thing ever. *  
  
"Hey, Mark, I've got a question, I met this girl, and I want to ask her out to dinner, but I don't know what she'll say. You got any advice?"  
  
*Damn, he already has a girl that he likes. That sucks.*  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure Gaby could help you figure out something, why don't you swing by my locker room while I have my match, that way you can get your advice, and Gaby won't be bored off her ass."  
  
"Cool. I'll see y'all then." John walked off down the hall.  
  
"Alright, come on, you have a couple McMahons to meet." Gaby and Mark headed towards Vince's office.  
  
After Gaby met Vince and Stephanie, she and Mark headed to his dressing room so that he could get ready for Smackdown. They sat and watch the first hour together before Mark had to head to the gorilla for his match. Gaby went into the bathroom to make sure she looked ok, sure he had another girl lined up and was only coming to her to get advice on how to ask the other girl out, but there was no reason that she shouldn't look presentable.  
  
As Gaby went to sit back on the couch, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's John."  
  
"Oh, come on in. Have a seat." John sat down on the couch next to her. "What do you want to know John? I'll help you the best I can."  
  
"Well, I just met this girl, but I'm not sure how to ask her out. I'm not quite sure what to say."  
  
"Well, it depends on her personality. What is she like?"  
  
"Well, she's nice, and gorgeous, and sweet, hmmmm, I don't know, what other words could I use to describe you?"  
  
"Well, I don't kno- what? Me? Why me? I thought you said you wanted my advice on how to ask out a girl you just met."  
  
"Exactly, I just met you, silly. I didn't want to ask you with some cheesy pick up line, so I want your advice on how to ask you out for dinner tonight."  
  
"Um, I , uh, well, um, you could, uh, just ask."  
  
"So I could just come right out and ask if you want to go to dinner with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I and I would come right out and tell you that I'd love too." *Holy shit. I am going on a date with John Cena. Holy crap. Oh shit, what the hell am I gonna wear?*  
  
A/N: I wanted to write more, but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger. So, how was that. I gotta thank LESNARSCHICK for the advice to go with Cena, I thought about all of the other single superstars, and I think he would work the best, plus, he's really hot. R & R as always! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still own no one that is famous. I think we have established that. A/N: There is smut in this chapter, if that offends you, skip it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Gaby was glad that the Smackdown taping had been in her town, that way she could just find something from her own closet to wear. However, she had a problem, after going through her closet about ten times, she decided that she had absolutely nothing to wear on a date with John Cena. She grabbed her keys and her cell phone off of her coffee table and headed out to the mall by her house to find something to wear.  
  
"Hello?" Gaby answered her cell phone.  
  
"Hey. I got good news."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I talked to Vince. He said he would love to have the Deadman's sister traveling with us, and when I mentioned that you were my girlfriend, he said that he would be glad to be the one to tell your boss that you are gonna be with us, and don't need to work there anymore."  
  
"John, I'm gonna ask you the same thing I asked Mark, what am I going to do for money? If I don't work at the bar, I'm not gonna have a job."  
  
"Mark and I talked about it with Vince. Since Mark and I both work at Smackdown, you are gonna be our personal assistant. Vince is gonna pay you, and you get to travel with us. Is that cool?"  
  
"Wow, um, yeah, that's great. I'd love too. When is he going to call Joe and talk to him?"  
  
"As soon as I tell him to. Hey, I'll pick you up around 7 tonight. Alright?"  
  
"That's cool. Well, I gotta go. I'm shopping. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gaby hung up with John and walked through the mall and went in search of the perfect outfit for tonight. She couldn't believe how much had happened since Thanksgiving. She found out that the Undertaker was her brother, she had gone to a live WWE show, and she was going on a date with John Cena. *Wait a minute* She said to herself as she thought about John's phone call. *He said that he told Vince I was Mark's sister, and his girlfriend. He called me his girlfriend! Holy Crap!!!*  
  
Gaby quickly searched the mall and found a cute black skirt with a black spaghetti strap top, a rhinestone belt, and some strappy black 4" heels. *I hope this looks ok for tonight* Gaby paid for her purchase and made her way back home to get ready.  
  
After an hour Gaby was ready and sat on her couch waiting for John. She was so excited, her first date with John Cena. She jumped up and almost fell over herself as she tried to get to the door. She took a couple of deep breaths before she opened the door.  
  
"Hey John. Come on in." John walked in and just stared at Gaby.  
  
"Wow! You look gorgeous! On the way here I was thinking that we could just stay here, but now that I see you, we gotta go out. I gotta show you off. Show everyone the gorgeous beauty that I am getting the pleasure of escorting out tonight."  
  
"John, you are so sweet." Gaby said blushing. "Let's go."  
  
Gaby's phone rang. "I'll let the answering machine get it."  
  
"Gaby, its Joe."  
  
"That's my boss at the bar. I wonder what he wants."  
  
"I got a phone call earlier from Vince McMahon. I must say that I am very sorry to be losing you, but I know how much you like wrestling, so congrats on being John Cena's personal secretary. I know how hot you thought he was. Try not to rape him too soon after you meet him." Gaby's eyes grew wide as she ran to answer the phone before Joe said anything else.  
  
"Hey Joe, sorry I couldn't get to the phone sooner. Um, yeah, I'm gonna miss working there too, but this is a really great opportunity. I'll be sure to keep in touch. No, you probably won't see me on TV, I'm gonna try to stay behind the scenes. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
She looked at John and grew bright red from embarrassment, and John just laughed. "Sorry about that, he's very straight forward sometimes. Just ignore him."  
  
Gaby and John left her place and headed out for the evening.  
  
"So, any particular place you would like to go?" John asked while they were in the car.  
  
"How about a club?"  
  
"Well, if you're gonna drink, you gotta eat first, other wise you'll be trashed after a couple of drinks. So, do you have anything particular in mind that you feel like eating?"  
  
"Well, we are in Texas, so how about some authentic Mexican food?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." John headed to the Mexican restaurant that Gaby told him to go to. They sat down and placed their orders.  
  
"So, how long have you liked wrestling?"  
  
"Oh, I've watched it for years, and then on Thanksgiving, I discovered that the guy who had been my favorite wrestler for years was my brother. Then I met you, and now, it's crazy how much my life has changed, and it's not even Christmas yet."  
  
Their food came and they ate quietly. When they were finished, John picked up the check, and they headed to a club that Gaby had said was fun. They headed for the bar and John ordered an Incredible Hulk (A/N: that's 3 parts Hypnotiq, and 2 parts Hennessey. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be telling how to mix drinks, but oh well, too late now!) , and Gaby had a Jack and Coke.  
  
They were at the bar about 4 drinks later, and In Da Club by 50 Cent came on. "Ooohhh, John, I love this song! I wanna dance!" She grabbed him by the hand, dragged him out onto the dance floor. They started grinding, and they both started to feel the effects of what they had had to drink. They didn't care.  
  
Gaby turned so that she was facing John and started grinding with him that way. John leaned his head towards Gaby. Their lips brushed against each other. Gaby wrapped her hand around John's head and pulled him to her. After a couple of minutes, John pulled away, "You wanna get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied as he put his arm around her and led her out of the club. John decided to take a cab and pick his car up in the morning. Gaby told the cab driver where she lived, and sat back and leaned her head on John's shoulder until they got to her house.  
  
They got out of the cab, well, stumbled out of the cab. Gaby fumbled with her keys, but finally got the door open. They stumbled in the door stripping each other's clothes off on the way in. By the time they reached her bedroom, they were down to their underwear. John pulled Gaby to him and continued their make out session. They fell backwards on the bed.  
  
John moved his hand up Gaby's thigh. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her black lacy boy short underwear, pulled them off and threw them on the floor. He rolled over so that she was on top of him as he reached around to unhook her bra. He rolled her back over and pulled his Scooby- Doo boxers off and threw them on the floor as well. He slowly crawled back between Gaby's legs. He lowered himself so that he was positioned at her entrance. She pulled his lips to hers as he entered her.  
  
"Mmmmm, John." Gaby moaned in pleasure. He continued to pump into her while calling out her name. Gaby's head was spinning, not just from the alcohol, but from the ecstasy John was providing as well. The last thing Gaby remembered before she fell into a deep peaceful sleep was John laying behind her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering, "I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
A/N: WELL????? What do y'all think?? Ya like John Cena smut? I do. Mmmmmm, John Cena naked, mmmmmmmmm. Dirty thoughts about him are nice. R & R!!!! 


End file.
